Celestial
Goodbones watched the progen chamber; the tall featureless grey egg-shaped device emitted soft pulsating noises in regular rhythm. Satisfied that all was going well with the first Human-Shemarrian pair bond progen child (and the child of the first progen-born at that) the Spinster settled down at her work bench to begin repairing Tysania’s rail-lance. ‘Honestly, the way that warrior keeps using her lance like a club, I’m surprised she wasn’t created as a Berserker’ muttered Goodbones. So fixated on her repair project, the spinster didn’t see the progen chamber seem to momentarily glow from within with a pure blue-silver light. days later The newest member free-born into the Hawkmoon tribe stood before the shorter medic-technician, nude and still wreathed in mist. Goodbones could only stare wide-eyed and splay antennae at Hope & Vansent’s progeny. ~Not possible! She thought. ~She, no he…no. Lightbringer scorch it all, what do I call this? The subject of the confused Spinster’s thoughts stretched its limbs and spread the silvery-pinioned wings to their full span. Intricate abstract tattoos of black, silver and blue trailed over the newborn Shemarr’s body from just under the raven black hairline down to ankles. The winged warrior turned its gaze onto Goodbones and smiled shyly. “I apologize Jhori Moraes for how I appear. I too am surprised.” The Shemarr looked down at its chest; small breasts traced with the lines of its tattoos, and then lower. “Will this be a problem to my joining the rest of the tribe? I assure you, mother and father had nothing to do with this; I would assume the goddess herself chose this for me.” Goodbones massaged her forehead and twisted an antenna around one of her fingers. It COULD very well present a problem, but then again, Col-Taros Firemane was initiating better integration of the males with the tribe; giving them more responsibilities and authority. Also, this very well might be a sign from the Goddess after all. Motioning a deep breath and sigh, Goodbones shook her head once firmly. '' ''“No young one; no trouble at all. The Matriarch and I will see to that. So what name do you have for yourself? Your mother was named before she even left her progen womb. How about you; going to continue the trend?” The intersexed Shemarrian new-born furled hur wings and nodded. If one didn’t know better, one could swear the lines of her tattoos glowed just for a moment with blue-silver fire. '' ''“Yes Jhori Moraes Goodbones. My name is Faith Brightlance.” Shi paused for a moment before continuing, “...and I am only the first to come among you.” ''-First Celestial born.'' “Do not pity me or lust for me. I am what the Goddess made; a union of the two halves of our race. My purpose is set and my will defined; those beings that would cross the veil to despoil that which we hold dear…the infernal, the deamonic… they are what our kind was born to stand against. Now if you would please stop starring like a pole-axed rhino-buffalo, I think there are some harpies that need to have their wings clipped, neh?” ~ Rayshil Silverblade; Celestial (on the day the Minion War came to Rifts Terra) The Celestials A new variant that was originally thought to be a one of a kind aberration, now appearing in small but consistent numbers. The first Celestial was ‘born’ to a human male and the first Ecotroz Shemarrian to be progen-born. The couple engaged in the ritual of progen together as they consummated their relationship physically as well. The result was surprising to say the least. The Shemarrian that exited the progen chamber was of the Berserker type with the hair and “attributes” (albeit smaller than average to the Shemarr) of a female, but had bio-mechanical angel-wings (with micro AG coils in the spine, feet and shoulders), and the tattoos of a male-pattern Shemarr. On later inspection it was revealed that the angel-type was very much like how angels manifest… it was hermaphroditic. Though uncommon, these “two-sparked” Ecotroz Shemarrians do spontaneously appear, and for some reason only within the Hawkmoon tribe. Exhibiting “natural born” magitech enhancements, and an instinctual knack for daemon fighting, the Celestials are one of the elite, unique members of the Eyries. Some Spinsters and Psi-shamenesses theorize that the Celestials may be similar in nature to the ‘Athanos’ / Angel-touched that appear from time to time among the humans. Whether this is true has yet to be proven or disproven. Abilities In terms of game stats; they closely follow the Berserker caste body type with the inclusion of the male-Shemarrian tattoos and ‘other’ attributes, along with their E.C.M. gear. Further, the robotic wings acts like micro-jet assisted systems but use the internal antigravity coils instead of actual thruster ports; yes it can be used in Zero-G & vacuum. “Natural” TW systems include (all at 6th. Level power equivalent) Light-blade Generators In the hands / forearms creates the spell effect as opposed to an actual physical hilt device. Protection Circle; Superior The circle is actually within the tattoos inscribed over the Celestials body. Magical Senses Sense Evil, See aura, and See the invisible part of the ‘normal’ robotic optics. PPE Battery 120 PPE and regenerates 5 PPE per hour at full activity, 10 per hour at rest. Double the rate on ley-lines and triple on nexus points. Skills As for skill set, the Celestials are effectively Cyberknights for skills, only their combat skills remain the same as Berserker caste except they can use long ranged weapons (at reduced proficiency). All appropriate skills (besides martial arts & melee weapons) start at level 1. Why this is, has yet to be determined, as it goes against what is known so far about the Progen process. Again, it is postulated that this is to allow the Celestials to ‘learn’ as mortals and to appreciate life as they experience it, as opposed to coming into the world blade in hand and snarl on lips. Category:Celestials Category:Celestial Category:Hawkmoon Category:Techno-Wizardary Category:Elite